Twisted Fates
by bobby43rocks
Summary: A tale in the heart of bilgewater that finishes up the stories of some characters.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue

*At a Bilgewater dock, Gangplank's ship is burning to ashes*

 _Is this where it ends?_ The words came across Gangplank's mind as he was slowly sinking into the bay. Miss Fortune had taken away all that belonged to him.

 _I can't die, not today!_ But all that he could do was sit there and wait for the kindred spirits to come and take him.

"Is this the part where he dies Wolf?" Said the lamb

"I hope not!He would make a fun chase!"

"But you forget, we've been chasing him for so long,"

"I tend to forget things when we are on a chase this fun,"

Gangplank watched helplessly as the duo pranced around and give him looks.

"His Heart Rate is slowing wolf, i think he's succumbing to his demise,"

"Wait what's that?"

"It seems that the chase will go on longer,"

"Goodbye pirate, we'll see you soon"

Gangplank woke up in a cave somewhere in the ocean. He looked around and he couldn't see anything that resembled the vestige of a person.

"Is anyone out there?!" he cried

"Calm down hun, theres nothing to be worried about" said a familiar voice

"Illaoi?"

"You know it"

As Gangplank turned around he saw the familiar face of someone who he once loved

"You saved me?" Gangplank said

"I didn't, Nagakabouros did. I was minding my own business, runnin' around and showing the way to people, then all of a sudden I saw you on my doorstep."

"How long have I been out for?" asked Gangplank

"About two full moons"

"I have to get back to my ship my crew my…" Gangplank suddenly remembered everything that had happened two months ago. "Goodbye my love"

"You are leaving already? Where to?" asked Illaoi

"I'm going to take my revenge."


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

A salty reunion

"So this is how is going to be settled Graves?You blasting my guts out?"Said Twisted fate

"Ive dreamt about this very moment since the day you stabbed me in the back and sent me to jail,"Grave's gun was nudging the back of Tf's back. Tf had seen many people being executed in this fashion in his many years working with Graves, but he never expected him to be the one to be on the receiving end of this cruel world.

"Look old friend we can work this out, think of all the good times we've had together, all the times you and i have successfully pulled of a heist or-"

"That was all in the past,"

"Don't you want to re-live those memories? Now that Gp is dead, imagine us at the head of Bilgewater! Who would stop us?"

"What about that Miss Fate girl who took down Gp in the first place?"

"Its fortune, not ran off, no one has seen her since." Graves lowered his gun and Tf slowly turned around to see his old partner collapse on the ground and drop his gun. All the tension he had prior was relieved and he seemed to be on the brink of tears.

"The ruler of Bilgewater, sounds like so much fun. Imagine the headlines. Gambler and A Criminal Rise to the top. No one will be able to stop us! Imagine the look on swain's face when he sees another one of his ships missing. He'll no longer be the general." Graves started to speak with a warmer voice, as is the troubles of yesterday had been wiped away

"Tell you what,"Tf started "I'll even let you be the king, i'll just be the prince in your shadow.

"King Graves, no i don't like the sound of that. King Malcolm sounds a lot cooler. Malcolm, king of all Bilgewater,"

"Let's go partner" Tf offered his hand to Graves as he reluctantly took it and got up on his feet.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Quest of a pirate

As Gp excited Illaoi's cave he had one thought to himself _how the hell am I gonna get off this fucking rock._ Illaoi walked outside and she saw Gp in this miserable state.

"Don't worry, Nagakabourous will take you to where you need to go."

"What if i don't want to go somewhere I need to go?" He said

"Good luck figuring it out then" As she said those words a tentacle rose up from Gp's feet and wrapped around his body. "Bye hun, have fun" She kissed him on the cheek and he was soon blasted out to sea going faster than any ship Gp had been on. He screamed as the many ocean bugs hit his face. Gp had to close his eyes and when he opened them again he was in all new clothes and at the dock that his ship was burning up about two months ago. He looked and no one seemed to notice the fact that he was the feared Gp. _For once I have the advantage of stealth, better use it to my advantage._ He decided to head to a tavern that is faithful to him "The Bearded lady". He remembered the the tavern fairly well. He had won as many drinking battles as he did fights, and they were all in this bar. He went up to the bar's door and knocked on the door. A hatch slid open and he saw the only remaining eye of the Bouncer.

"What's the password?" The bouncer asked

"Backstabbing is for clowns," Gp said

"Didn't ya hear? We changed Our password for Miss Fortune."

"Oh you did, I forgot," _What could it be?_

Gp looked around, Everything was going fine, who knew everything could be collapsed so quickly? In front of him was the Pirate who had started it all.

"Remember these old man?" Miss fortune flashed the dual pistols at Gp. They were of the finest craft, unlike Gp had ever seen. " Do you remember killing my family because of these two guns?"

"So you're Sarah eh? I never assumed that you'd come to bite me in the ass."

"Believe me, i'm going to more than that." The shot of a bullet roared to live, but was soon buried in Gp's stomach. " Fortune doesn't favor fools, and you were one foolish Man"

"Fortune doesn't favor fools? The bouncer paused for a second.

"Come on in,The tavern has changed quite a bit since your departure captain."

"How did you know it was me"

"I could recognize your voice from a mile away. The others seem to disagree with the change in power, but with you missing we had nothing else to do."

"I see. Is there anyone who might stand in my way inside?"

"I don't think so, but you shouldn't take any chances."

Gp entered and smelled the so familiar smell of rum. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the captain's right hand man, Quartermaster Tobias, slumped down on the table, not of drunkenness but of depression. Gp sat by his side and put a hand on his shoulder "What's the problem friend?"

"That bitch killed My captain, and now here we are, drinking away as if he was never gone."

"Well she's gotta do a whole lot more than that to kill this pirate." Tobias slowly rose up to see the face of his captain again. When Tobias was serving by Gangplank he was a young and firm man who had the respect of everyone on the ship. Gp knew that he would be the one to go to to win back his crew.

"I thought you were dead!"

"You thought i would die to some lousy woman? and for a second there i thought you still held respect for me."

"Sorry captain, it will never happen again."

"Does everyone here still serve to me?"

"No, many fortune followers are here, also many of your old crew still are pissed because you left for so long."

"Then i'm going to take them back by force. Give me your pistol tobais"

"What for?"

"I'm going to win my crew back."

Tobias handed his revolver to Gp. Gp wasn't a fan of revolvers but he knew that Tobias had a fine taste. He stood up and looked around. He could easily recognize his crew, those drunk bastards. But there were five pirares gathered around a table who weren't the same. They were drinking in joy. Gangplank started to walk up to the table. Some started to look up at disbelief at the dead pirate. Go took his aim at one of the pirates and shot him in the back of the head. They all stood up.

"What the hell!"

Without saying anything shot the second. The third one ran up to him with a blade, but as soon as he came in range the pirate blew his brains out. The two remaining took out their pistols. Gp shot the one on the right but the second one managed to get a shot off. Gp shot again and the bullet landed in the heart of the last pirate. Gp looked down at the bullet. It had planted himself in his right shoulder. He reached and pulled the bullet out of his shoulder. He grabbed one of their drinks and stood on the pirates' table. He quickly downed the pint of Mead and yelled " your captain is back!" After a brief second of silence the entire pub stood up and cheered.


End file.
